Two Halves Equal A Whole
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Co-written by ButterflyxWriter13. Slade has captured Raven and Falcon for his new diabolical plan. To create the ultimate sorceress by cloning the two sisters. Parings- BBxRae RobxStar FalxBoh OCxOC
1. Taken

ButterflyxWriter13: So I know that Maiden Of The Moonlight17 and I are already co-writing a story, but we had a brainstorm and decided to start this one too since we're going so great with Karaoke Night (If you haven't read what we have so far go read it now!) we'd better jump at this idea! It incorporates Falcon (a.k.a. Vanessa Roth and MoftheML17's OC) Bohusk (a.k.a. Johan and jc013's OC) and Argyle "A.J." Jaisons, Joy Jaisons, and Aaron Castillo (My OC's). So I have this first chapter 'cause MoftheML17 is busy working on chapter 4 of Karaoke Night! So, none of us own Teen Titans or any songs, quotes, ect. We might use in this story.

Two Halves Make a Whole; Chapter 1: Taken

"Nessa how did you talk me into this again?" Raven complained. Vanessa, a.k.a. Falcon, stuck her tongue out at her sister and pulled her further into the line of people at the mall." I mean I don't know, or like, this metal group! Why stand for three hours in line to get an autograph?" Falcon rolled her eyes before answering.

"Because Starfire had a date with Robin," Falcon said with a wink," Beast Boy's distracting Jhonan for me, and Cyborg is helping A.J. and Joy with Aaron's car. So as my sister, I asked you to please come with me! I want to get this autograph for Bohusk because our one year anniversary is coming up and I know how much he loves 'Slayer'. And I didn't want to stand in line alone. Besides, it gave me a chance to dress you in normal clothes for once!"

Falcon wore a short halter style black dress with blue lace at the hem and neckline, over silver leggings and strapped blue heels with her signature opal choker to finish the look. Her long brown hair (she's wearing her holoring) was held back by a blue ribbon and she had opted for no make-up, as usual. She had dressed her sister in a indigo halter top, black jean, cut-off, cargo shorts and indigo ballet flats. Her sister's hair was down as usual, but one side was held back by an indigo hair clip. Raven's amethyst chocker glinted in the sun as the twins moved up in line, past a window to get the picture Falcon held signed. Falcon thanked the band and told them why she was getting the photo. The band was so touched they gave her a free signed CD that wasn't in stores yet. Raven chuckled at her twin's charm.

"You're lucky you're my sister…" Raven grumbled. Falcon rolled her eyes and took her twins hand leading her towards the food court.

" Where are we going?" Falcon gave a shrug and kept leading her twin towards the food court.

" Nessa!"

"Oh ruin the surprise why don't you!" Falcon whined." I set it up so Beast Boy and Bohusk would meet us for lunch! I thought you deserved a nice double date for standing in line with me! Look, there's the boys!"

Falcon lead Raven over to the guys and plopped beside her boyfriend. Beast Boy grabbed Raven's hand and planted a kiss on her cheek, as she sat beside him. Raven blushed at the green boy but smiled back softly. Both Titan males wore holorings that matched the twin's. Beastboy's usual grassy green hair was a sandy blonde. His olive skin was peach colored and his emerald eyes were a brilliant saphire. He wore a red and white baseball style shirt with faded jeans and black converse.

Bohusk's normaly black hair was now a mix between black and brown. His eyes were a rich gold and his skin was a little paler than normal. He adorned a black longsleeve button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black cargo pants with red pockets and his normal white and black sneakers.

"So what was this big surprise?" Bohusk asked. He blew his long black-brown hair out of his eyes and casually throwing an arm around Falcon." I mean all you said was 'bring BB to double with me, you, and Raven, and you'll get a big surprise!'… So what's my prize?"

"This!" Falcon said with a big grin. She handed him the signed photo and album and he almost fell out of his chair." Happy Year Anniversary! I know it's not for two more days, but they were signing today and I know how much you love this band-"

"Let me get this straight," Bohusk said in awe," You stood in line for two hours-"

"Three and a half," Raven chimed in with a scowl. Bohusk gave her an awed look." Not that I was counting..."

"Okay three and a half hour," Bohusk said again," To get me a signed photo and a not-yet-released album of my favorite band? Not even mentioning that this would have cost me loads of cash!" Falcon nodded and gave a grin as he kissed her on the cheek."Now I feel bad that I only got you this!"

Bohusk handed Falcon a slim, black box and she opened it. A gasp came from both sisters as they saw what was inside the box. Nestled in the silver tissue paper was a carved opal rose on a braided silver chain. Falcon dove to kiss her boyfriend, but was cut off as a commotion started behind them. The four Titans ripped off their holorings. Battle costumes relaced street clothes and they prepared for battle. A wave of robots rushed into the mall headed straight for the Titans.

"Let's get 'em!" Bohusk cried. It was refreshing not to hear Robin's usual 'Titan's Go!' The group attacked but the robots only seemed interested in getting to Falcon and Raven. Both sisters created a barrier to keep the robots in one place, thus allowing Beastboy and Bohusk better axcess to them. Suddenly, a split formed in the wave of robots and Slade appeared. The black and orange villian swiftly made his way to the twins. BB and Bohusk were busy with a pair of robots, but Bohusk saw Slade approach the twins' backs..

"Nessa! Rae!"

The twins looked up just in time to be sprayed in the face with knockout gas from Slade. Both girls fell into Slade's arms, only for him to throw them each to a robot and hit a transporter on his wrist keypad. Bohusk came at Slade just in time to knock the mask off Slade's face, revealing the real villain holding both twins by thier cloaks, laughing evily.

"Well, well young Bohusk," Slade laughed," It seems you couldn't save them after all... I bet you feel really worthless right about now, young one. Too bad there's nothing you can do about it, even with the other Titans!"

"Give them back you damn bastard!" Bohusk cried. Slade only laughed and then disappeared from the screen." That bastard took them! Damit!" But his ranting was cut short due to a loud beeping. He looked at the face of the robot he was holding and saw a countdown timer.

"Beast Boy get this thing into the air! The timer's goin' and it's gonna' explode-"

Beast Boy grabbed the robot, in gorilla form, and threw him through the skylight just as it exploded. Bohusk stared at the place where Raven and Falcon had been. Their communicators lay on the ground, next to Falcon's opal chocker. He grabbed the necklace and felt one lone tear ascape his eyes. A non-ignorable ache pounded in his heart. Slade had taken the twins and he had no idea where they were, why he'd taken them? But a better question is how do they get them back?

Butterfly: Okie Dokie, that's my first part, Maiden has the next chapter! R&R and keep reading!


	2. Enlightenment

Teen Titans

Two Halves Make A Whole

Chapter 2- Enlightenment

"Titans! We have an emergency!" shouted Beastboy and Bohusk as they ran through the front doors of Titans Tower. Clutched tightly in thier hands were the twin's purses and Falcon's necklace.

"I'll say! What'll your girlfriends say when you tell them yall turned gay?" chuckled Cyborg eye-ing the purple and blue purses.

"This is no time for jokes Vic! Raven and Falcon were kidnapped by Slade!" screamed Bohusk. The sound of Slade's name made Robin's fists clench.

"Cyborg! Go get Joy and AJ. We're gonna need thier powers to track the girls." comanded Robin. Cyborg nodded once and took off toward the garage. Tears were falling freely from Starfire's emerald eyes.

"Why would Slade capture our friends?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know, Star. But we will make him pay for this." said Robin reassuringly.

Meanwhile in Slade's evil lair...

Raven opened her violet eyes with a groan. The room she was in was dark and cold. She tried to move, she lay flat on a metal table with her hands and feet bound together by a black forcefeild. She was unable to break or phase out of them. Raven turned her head to her right and saw Falcon bound to a similar table with the same anti magic bindings.

"Vanessa!" cried Raven. Falcon didn't sturr. At first, Raven thought her sister was dead, but then noticed her breathing was steady and constant.

"Falcon, please wake up!" Vanessa moaned and regained consiousness.

"Huh? What? Where are we?" she asked. Raven took a breath of relief.

"Don't know, but I have a pretty strong feeling Slade isn't too far away."

"Where're the boys?" asked Falcon looking around.

"Don't know. I can't sence them because of these bindings."

"Me either. So, what do ya think Slade wants with us?" Before Raven could answer her sister, Slade's voice echoed through the room.

"What every great villain wants my dear." The sisters turned to see the black and orange suited man come in from a door on the other side of the room. "Absolute power. And i'll finally achieve it with my new invention."

"What sort of idiocy is that?" spat Raven.

"Why my dear Raven. I would've thought you and your lovely sister would be honored to be the first test subjects for my new machine."

"Like we would actually _want_ to be your guinea pigs for a devise that probably dosen't even work!" shouted Falcon.

"Dosen't work? Well then, I suppose i'll just have to show you, first hand." with this, Slade hit a button on his wrist band and the tables the sisters were bound to started to recline until they were laying flat. Then, they started to move backward until they entered what looked like to be a CT machine. The two mages struggled and fought to break free from thier magical shackles, only to find it impossible. The dark cavern they were in suddenly glowed red and a two large needles errupted from the walls. One pierced Raven's arm while the other did the same with Falcon. Their screams rattled the room. When the needles left thier arms with a full syringe of blood, the wounds healed imediatly.

The tables retracted from the machine and stood upright again.

"So what? All you wanted was a blood sample?" panted Raven, her violet hair falling in her face.

"Yes. I suppose I can tell you my plan, since your friends have no way of tracking you. I plan to create the most powerful sorceress this world has ever seen. Your genetics are the key. By combining the best traits of both of you, i'll create the perfect , everyone will bow down to me." laughed the evil man.

"A clone? How original." shot Falcon with a roll of her eyes.

"Clone? Perhaps, but this clone shall be even more powerful than the two of you together."

"Fat chance! Do you have any idea what kind of power we hold? We're the living incarnations of light and dark!" growled a very pissed off Raven. Slade seemed to be smirking from behind his mask.

"I'm fully aware of your little 'powers' my dear. Remember I worked for your father for a short time, so I can dodge anything you could possibly throw at me." Seconds later, Slade entered both vials of blood into a separate machine and pressed a button. It shook and rattled for several minutes.

Back at Titans Tower-

"You girls got anything?" asked Robin peering down at Joy and AJ. The twins were in a lotus position, levitating a few feet from the ground. Joy clutched one of Raven's cloaks in her hands while AJ held onto Falcon's choaker.

"No. Nothing." Joy replied in a monotoned voice. Bohusk let out an enraged scowl and thrust his fist into the wall, creating a rather large hole.

"If I _ever_ see that low down ass hole again, I swear I'll kill him!"

"That makes two of us!" growled Beastboy.

"Alright team. We have two Titans missing and no explanation. So we're to divide up and search the city." Robin commanded while snapping his communicator shut. "I've already informed Titans East. They'll be here shortly to help us. In the mean time, Star and I will check south end of Jump. Beastboy and Bohusk, you two check the north side. Cyborg, you and Aaron take the west side and Joy and AJ take the east. We meet back here in 2 hours."

Back with Slade-

"You already have our DNA so why not just let us go? We're no use to you now." asked Falcon.

"So you two can run home to your little friends? I don't think so. You see, you two are the strongest out of all the Titans. Your powers are limitless, unpredictable, dangerous. I have no intentions of returning you to them. So, I suppose i'll just keep you girls here for...study purposes." his body faded into the blackness that surrounded the room.

*sigh* "So, what now?" asked the blue eyed mage.

"We could try to merge our powers and break free." suggested Raven.

"That could work." Both sisters concentrated and a black soul self emitted from Raven while a small white spark came from her sister.

"What?! Why can't we merge?" asked a dumbfounded Falcon.

"I don't... wait! Where's your necklace?" Falcon looked down and saw her neck was bare.

"Slade must've taken it! He must've figured out that we channel our magic through them to help control it."

"So now your powers really are all of those things Slade said."

"Yeah. I gotta be careful of how I use them or elce I could blow this place sky high...along with us."

**I'll hand it over to Butterfly for the next chapter. R&R please!**


	3. Swift

Butterfly: Okay so since I not only have a chapter to do for this story and our other one, Karaoke Night, My chapter will be shorter then usual. A quick note though; in Karaoke Night, We've asked jc013 to give us a helping hand and he'll be writing a chapter for us! Yay! Also, jc013, MaidenoftheMoonLight17 and I have created a merged account so that it will be easier on you readers to read our co-written stories. Any way, this is chapter 3 of 2 Halves Make A Whole; we don't own Teen Titans and or any songs, quotes, ect. We may use.

Chapter 3: Swift

"So now your powers really are all of those things Slade said."

"Yeah. I gotta be careful of how I use them or else I could blow this place sky high...along with us."

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Wait!" A.J. cried. The whole room jumped to the psychic's side as her eyes glazed over with a vision." Chalk another point up for the 'annoying twin' Cyborg! I just found our missing twins! Slade has them hidden in the abandoned genetics lab outside of the city. Slade isn't there now, but he will be at dawn… And there's another life signature with the twins… Another hostage I guess, we'll just have to save them too. Robin, I believe that's your cue to yell that battle cry or whatever?"

A.J. was drug to her feet by Joy and out of the door instead.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"A.J. how did you find them here?" Joy asked giving a disgusted look at the puddles of slime and cobwebs in the lab's entrance." I mean I can't sense anything around this radioactive waste and all that machinery inside…"

"Falcon had a power surge," A.J. said helping the Titans levitate over sludge," She realized her necklace was gone and her emotions went crazy just long enough... I sensed the surge and tracked it to this lovely place."

"I see them!" Bohusk cried. He tried to run toward the twins, but Joy caught his collar."Joy let me down so I can go bust 'em outta those cells!"

"Irrational fool," Joy muttered," Do you realize you're hovering only feet above radioactive sludge that could kill, mutate, or make you ill? Even with your regeneration power, you would have 3rd degree burns on your body from the radioactive levels."

Bohusk didn't listen to the monotonous twin as he used her body to pole vault over the sludge and land right before the cell holding Raven and Falcon on their hospital torture beds. Bohusk hit one of the bars to test the strength then kicked two of them in half so he could jump into the cell.

Both sisters were completely drained of energy, so they didn't notice the hazel eyed boy break in.

"Nessa," Bohusk said his face breaking out into a radiant smile. He ran over to her and put his hand to her cheek, gazing into her deep blue eyes." You're okay! We thought we'd never find ya'! I'm just so glad you're safe!"

"Jhonen!" Falcon said leaning into his touch,"You came to save us! Oh, only because I haven't said it in over three days, I love you!"

"I love you to."

"Yeah, yeah. Twin sister laying right here!" Raven cried. The couple jumped out of their dreamy conversation and Bohusk tested the bonds on Falcon's wrists." You can't break them Lover Boy, only a sorceress can break these bonds, we'd need Joy or-"

"You called for a sorceress?" A.J. said helping the other Titans into the cell," Or two? Joy and I can get those off no problem! Starfire, take Robin down the hall on your right and then two rooms down. The other hostage's life force is down there…" Robin and Starfire flew away and Joy took her sister's hand and led her to the bindings." I think he used a simple Trigon bond spell. We can break it with our Celtic chants, Joy."

Joy nodded and the twins started chanting their magical mantras. Soon the dark bonds disappeared all together and the Roth Twins jumped up. Bohusk pulled Falcon immediately up into a passionate kiss, Raven didn't get to roll her eyes before Beast Boy did the same to her.

"Okay we've got the girl," Robin called," Titans! It's almost dawn, we have to get out of here!" The Titans followed their leader out of the building." A.J. did you and Cyborg set up the-"

The lab behind the Titans exploded in a shower of sparks as they flew back to the tower. A.J. giggled at Robin's shocked expression.

"Tin Man and I set up the bomb, Bird Brain," A.J. said with an eye roll," I told you I would have it done before you could ask me." The group landed at Titan's tower roof and they all gave a collective sigh of relief." Now who is this girl?" asked Robin looking down at the 5 foot 4 girl who looked errily similar to the Roth twins.

"I'm Swift," the girl said gazing up at the Titan's with a pair of strange colored eyes. They were an odd mix of lilac and ice blue. An indigo of sorts, against her pale skin and dark, black-purple locks. She wore a longsleeved dress that was a strange combination of sky blue and violet. The sides of the dress were mostly black mesh. She wore grey boots like her 'sisters' and a silver cloak. Around her neck was a choker identical to Raven and Falcon's, only this one was a shooting star." I was cloned from you," She pointed to Falcon," And you." She pointed to Raven." Thanks for saving me."

"This has got to be a joke!" Falcon cried. She grabbed Swift by her silver cloak and yanked the small girl up a foot off the ground." What are you 12? You're so small!"

"Put me down!" Swift cried." I'm 18 just like you and Raven! And whom the hell are you calling a shrimp that can't fight! Slade cloned me from a mix of your DNA and your twin's! Can you deny it from the way I look?"

Falcon glared at the small girl and Swift scowled up at her. Falcon dropped Swift on her backside with a gasp. She knelt before Swift and took her face in her hands, examining her. Swift didn't know what to do but scowl back at her. Suddenly, ice blue orbs went wide with shock.

"Oh shit!" Falcon cursed." Why didn't I see it before? The scowl, the hair, even her fiery attitude! Bohusk your blood-"

"Mixed with yours when we were fighting #13 when you got cursed for those 6 days." Bohusk finished falling beside Falcon wearing the same shocked expression." Shit and damn! This squirt's cloned from you, Raven, and me! She's gonna be a frickin' serial killer who writes poetry, sings and listens to metal and country music!"

"I think we should run a few tests," Cyborg said quickly," Especially a DNA test before we make assumptions-"

"I got yer' DNA test," Bohusk said pulling Swift's gaze to him," Name your favorite Rascal Flatts, Slayer, and AC DC songs, Short Cake."

"No Reins, Seasons In The Abyss, and Back in Black," Swift labeled off immediately,"And who the hell are you calling a Short Cake, Jolly Green Giant! I'm petite! So, sue me bitch!"

"Shit she is our clone," Bohusk said dodging Swift's kick," Only she would be able to insult me like that and label those off immediately…"

"We need to give her a real name to hide her from Slade," Raven said," She may be a clone, but she's family all the same…"

"My full name is Rebecca Arella Roth," Swift said shyly, Raven and Falcon's genetics finally kicking in. She stood before the Titans and bowed respectively. She gave a hopeful look at her twins and Bohusk." Can I stay here with you?"

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: Okay! So that's it for now, a little longer then I meant, but I was on a roll! Any way, Maiden has the next chapter! R&R and go read 6 Days To Hell if the blood mix thing confused you!

Moonlight: It'll make more sence when you read the last chapter of 6 Days to Hell. Haven't quite gotten that far in the story line, but it's a good sneak peek for you. ;)


	4. Feisty

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 4- Feisty

**Moonlight- Butterfly did an awesome job on the last chapter! So, I hope this one is just as good. And as she said last chapter, us and jc013 have created a joint fanfic account under '3OfAKind' And comming soon are some kick ass new stories featuring all our OC characters. We're pulling out all the stops to make these some of the best comedy, adventure, romance and drama fics you've ever read. But for now, enjoy chapter 3!**

"Shit she is our clone," Bohusk said dodging Swift's kick," Only she would be able to insult me like that and label those off immediately…"

"We need to give her a real name to hide her from Slade," Raven said," She may be a clone, but she's family all the same…"

"My full name is Rebecca Arella Roth," Swift said shyly, Raven and Falcon's genetics finally kicking in. She stood before the Titans and bowed respectively. She gave a hopeful look at her twins and Bohusk." Can I stay here with you?"

The three looked at eachother questioningly, all silently asking what to do. Raven was the first to say something.

"You're our flesh and blood, dispite the fact that you were lab created, you're still family. And family sticks together...so yeah, you can stay with us." A small smile graced the violet sorceress' features. It grew a tiny bit when the tiny girl embraced her 'siblings'.

"That is adorable. Is it not?" asked Starfire admiring the sight before her.

"It's really sweet." cooed AJ. Joy rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ok, ok. All this sugar is giving me a toothache." groaned Bohusk as he squirmed out of his sister's grip.

"So what now?" Falcon asked with a thoughtful look.

"We build Swift a room." Robin's leader voice kicking back in. "The tower is at it's maximum capacity right now, so me and Cy will have to knock out the east wing's far wall and build outward."

"I'll get to work on the blueprints." Cyborg said before disapearing into the darkness of the roof's door.

"And I shall take you on the outting for the apparel tomarrow!" beamed Starfire, clapping her hands in joy.

"Just don't buy her anything pink!" shouted the twins and Bohusk. Beastboy snickered at Star's dissapointment.

"Ok Mini Me. Let's get you inside and figure out what to do with you." Bohusk hoisted the girl onto his shoulders and went downstairs. When everyone entered the living room, they saw Cyborg standing with Titans East.

"You know you could've called someone to tell us you guys were alright!" shouted Bee in slight anger as she embraced the Roth twins.

"Sorry Bee, but we kinda had an unexpected turn of events." Raven said while pointing to Swift ontop of Bohusk's shoulders.

Bee stood wide eyed. The small girl was an exact dublicate of both sorceress twins.

"Who are you?"

"Rebecca Roth, but call me Swift. Who the hell are you? Some kinda mutation of a yellow-jacket?"

"Excuse me, you little runt!" stormed Bee. "I'm the leader of Titans East! And who do you think you are, insulting people like that!?"

"Their sister!" Swift pointed to Bohusk, Falcon and Raven.

"Yeah nice try kid."

"Actually, she's sorta telling the truth." called Falcon. Bee turned to the blue eyed mage. "This was Slade's diabolical plan. He cloned me and Raven and ended up with her. And due to me and Jhonen sharing some of the same blood, she's also kined to him as well."

"Never met a clone before." said Speedy inspecting the girl. "So if you're a clone from those three, you're 18 right?" Swift nodded. "You're awfully short." Swift scowled at him and kicked him in the shin. "Fiesty little brat! You better be glad you're cute!" he shouted while holding his leg. Swift's cheeks were dusted red for a moment before she came face to faces with Mas Y Menos.

"?Usted es un clon?" (1) asked the twins.

"Si." (2) Swift replied, stunning the Titans that she actually knew spanish.

" Entonces por qué son usted más corto que su hermano y hermanas?" (3)

"Realmente no saber. ¿Quiénes son usted dos?" (4)

"Somos Más y Menos. Los gemelos más rápidos en el mundo. Mas y Menos si podemos!" (5) The twins took a heroic pose while shouting thier battle cry. Swift giggled a tiny bit.

"¿Cómo sabe usted el español? Pensé que usted parecería a sus hermanas y sólo puede decir el rumano inglés, alemán, latino, antiguo y sandscrit?" (6) asked Aaron.

"En realidad podemos hablar cualquier idioma hablado o escrito en el mundo." (7)

"Woah woah woah! Can yall stop with the gibberish and speak english? Translating all this spanish is making my head hurt." Bohusk complained while rubbing his temples.

"Since when can you speak spanish?" asked Falcon with an eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"I've always been able to speak it. Watch this..." he approached Aaron with a rather large grin.

"Usted es kamakazi estúpido quién tiene mal el gusto en la tinta y ropa. Sus gustos de música chupan y usted es un monstruo de adivinación de pensamientos." (8)

"Why you!..." started Aaron and was about to punch the big mouthed boy in the face but AJ held him back.

"Let me go! Do you know what he just said!?"

"Yes I understood every word, but that' just his nature. To be a smartass big mouth."

"Thank you...wait a minute!" shouted Bohusk as he just realized what the sorceress twin had said.

(1)- You're a clone?

(2)- Yes

(3)- Then why are you shorter than both your brother and sisters?

(4)- Don't really know. Who are you two?

(5)- We're Mas and Menos. The fastest identical twins in the world. Mas and Menos yes we can!

(6)- How do you know spanish? I thought you were like your sisters and could only speak english, german, latin, ancient romanian and sandscrit?

(7)- Actually we can read any written or spoken language in the world

(8)- You're a stupid kamakazi who had bad taste in ink and clothes. Your music tastes suck and you're a mind reading freak.

**Ok that does it for this chapter! I'll hand it over to jc013 for the next one. I know that one will be good!**


	5. Alike

**jc013- Hello ladies and gents, you may wonder "Why is he doing a chapter for  
this?". Well i was asked to do a chapter since Maiden and Butterfly liked my  
work. So here i am doing a chapter, Onwards to the story!**

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 5- Alike

"Yes I understood every word, but that's just his nature. To be a smartass big  
mouth."

"Thank you...wait a minute!" shouted Bohusk as he just realized what the  
sorceress twin had said.

After getting though that deal, Bohusk lead Swift to his room which no one  
(Besides Falcon) has really been in since he moved in.  
Swift looked around the room which had a mattress on the ground with a blanket  
and pillow on it. There was also some clothes on the ground. There was a  
wall that had nothing but DVD's and old VHS's on it. The walls had metal band and horror movie posters on them.

There was a mirror and on his dresser with a bunch of  
horror figure's. There was also a Gibson Les Paul with a red and black  
bullseye design and a Dean Razorback guitar with a camo design on it. Swift  
whistled at the sight of the room as Bohusk put up the new CD and autographed  
photo of Slayer he got from Falcon.

"Wow, you really have a cool room, messy but cool." Swift said as she looked  
at the DVD and VHS collection. Bohusk looked up from his dresser to look  
at her.

"Thanks, but it's nowhere near as messy as B.B's room. It's like the Vietcong went  
all postal in there." Bohusk replied getting a giggle out of the clone of him.  
He smiled as he went back to the clothes he had. "So you said you like  
Slayer?"

Swift went over to Bohusk who grabbed a t-shirt of his out.

"Yeah, why?" Swift asked as she was given the shirt Bohusk took out which  
was.....Well a black Slayer shirt with the band's logo on it and under it was  
a upside down American flag with blood splatter on it.

"Cause' Starfire is taking you shopping tomorrow and i'll be damned if she  
makes you wear any pink and yellow dresses."

"Good point, she has "Happy happy joy joy" written all over her." Swift said  
as she put the shirt on. Bohusk laughed at the remark.

"Ha! Yeah, we are so frickin' alike." Bohusk said while taking a DVD off one  
of the shelf's and gave it to Swift.

"Intruder? Why did you give this to me?" Swift asked as she looked at the  
case. Bohusk who had just sat down on the mattress looked at her.

"Cause' if you're my clone, i know you'll like that movie."

"I guess so, watch it tonight?" Swift said as she put the DVD back on the  
shelf.

"Yeah, we can get the gang to watch it." Bohusk said as Swift sat down next  
to him on his bed.

"How do you feel?" Swift asked.

Bohusk looked confused and looked at her while tilting his head. "Not  
following."

"I mean, how does it feel to realize you just happen to have a clone of you, your girlfriend and her sister?"

"Oh! Well it's awkward, sure as hell never seen it coming." Bohusk said as he  
looked at Swift. "But hell, i'll get used to it. I suppose in a way, you're kinda like mine, Nessa and Rachel's kid, cause of the whole 'shairing blood' thing."

Swift gave him an awkward look.

"But of course I don't think of you that way. You're more like the little sister I never had." Swift gave him a ghost of a smile.

Bohusk then got up and opened his door. "Come on, let's get back to the  
others." A couple minutes later, the two were back with Falcon and Raven in the  
main room. The two twins were sitting in a lotus posistion on the sofa reading a book. Bohusk looked around the room confused as to why it was soo empty.

"Uh, where the hell is the others?" Bohusk asked.

"Cyborg and B.B. went to work on the T-Car. Cy said something about shards from the explosion scratching the paint. Titans East went to go pick up a few pizzas and hotwings, and Robin and Star are most likely makin--" Falcon said till Swift put her  
hands up.

"Wait, Titans East getting some food? For what?" Swift asked, she looked at  
Bohusk who shrugged.

"We're having a party since you're the newest part of the Titans and our family."  
Raven said as she smiled at Swift who jumped in joy......So much joy, it  
caused her emotions to make a can of soda to fire out of the fridge and hit  
Bohusk over the head. Everyone looked at him shocked and slightly ammused.

"Oh, i'm soo sorry!" Swift said as she rushed over to Bohsuk and got him up. The  
wound on his head started to heal.

"I'm okay, no damage done......When did we get a cat?" Bohusk said confused  
(And still whacked out.) while pointing at the t.v.

**All right then, that was fun. Off to Butterfly doing the next chapter**.


	6. Life Of A Clone

Butterfly: Well, jc013, and Maiden did kick a** jobs on their chapters! I'm up and I repeat, We do not own Teen Titans, or any other media we may use in our story. Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Life Of a Clone

"We're having a party since you're the newest part of the Titans and our family."  
Raven said as she smiled at Swift who jumped in joy......So much joy, it  
caused her emotions to make a can of soda fire out of the fridge and hit  
Bohusk over the head. Everyone looked at him shocked and slightly ammused.

"Oh, i'm soo sorry!" Swift said as she rushed over to Bohsuk and got him up. The  
wound on his head started to heal.

"I'm okay, no damage done......When did we get a cat?" Bohusk said confused  
(And still whacked out.) while pointing at the t.v. Falcon examined his head as Swift tried to contain her emotions. Raven rolled her eyes at Bohusk's dellusional state and walked to stand beside Swift." And who set you on fire, Nessa?"

"He'll be fine after awhile," Raven assured Swift," We once had a bad experiece with him and an over dose of pain meds." Raven shivered at the memory." Any way, do you want to borrow some clothes for the party?" Swift looked down at Bohusk's Slayer t-shirt, which she was wearing like a dress over her fish-net stockings and blue and purple converse." I sure my clothes, or even Falcons would probably fit a little better-"

"No," Swift smiled," Bohusk's t-shirt and my stockings are fine. It suits me and I wouldn't want to give anyone an impression besides who I really am. Thanks for the offer though, sis. maybe I could help you and Falcon get ready?"

"We are ready," Falcon said in a bored tone. She was leaning against Bohusk's shoulder, now that he had over come his dizzy spell, and absently levitating the remote to flip through channels." I don't want to dress up or anything. I mean these clothes are okay."

Falcon wore a black halter dress over blue leggings, a pair of black ballet flats and her opal sun choker, along with the rose necklace Bohusk had given her. Raven was clad in a dress of the same style in purple, over black leggings with purple ballet flats. Her ameythist choker was the only jewlery on her. Swift gave a shrug and the Titans East burst int the common room arms laden with food and drinks. Swift floated over to help them and took two bags from Speedy's arms.

"Thanks Short Cake," Speedy said with a grin. Swift blushed bright red and mumbled something about not being short before kicking Speedy. The archer easily dodged the kick and grinned as Swift gave an aggrivated huff.

"Missed me missed me now ya' gotta-"

"You won't finish that sentence if you like your head attached to yer body," Bohusk growled. Speedy gulped nervously and set down the food. Soon everyone was in the common room mingling around and getting into the party. Swift was passed around from Titan to Titan and given hugs and welcomes of every kind. She soon ended up standig beside Speedy again as a slow song rang over the music speakers.

"Hey there, Fairy Girl," Speedy grinned. He held out his hand to Swift and she took it with out thinking." You wanna' dance Little One?"

"I'd love to," Swift said softly. Before they could get to the dance floor, Bohusk pulled Speedy away.

"Bro! We're trying to dance here!"

"I know that Mini-Me," Bohusk said giving Swift a pat on the head,"I just want to have a quick chat with the Speedster here before you do." Bohusk led Speedy out of Swift's hearing range."I'm only gonna' say this once carrot-top; Try anything with my little sister and I will personally turn you into a human popsicle with my baseball bat built with razor wire. You got it?"

"But that's only supposed to work with Aqualad!"

"You'd be surprised to know how many people he's threatened with that thing." came Raven and Falcon's telepathic 'voice'. Speedy's masked eyes widened.

"Y-yes sir! I mean Bohusk! I mean I won't try anything!" Speedy squeeked. He scurried back over to Swift and she gave him an odd look." Just Guy talk, Becca, Nothing for you to worry about! Let's dance!"

Swift shrugged and began to dance with the boy. As they danced, the two heros began to talk in hushed tones. The music changed to three more slow songs and the two were laughing and talking like old friends. As the thrid song changed to a final slow song, Speedy quit talking. He moved a stray lock of hair off of Swift's forehead and let his fingertips brush across her cheek. Swift stood on her tiptoes and he leaned in closer. Before their lips could meet, though, Bohusk yanked Speedy back by the scruff of his neck, baseball bat with razor-wire in his free hand.

"Jhonen! Drop him!" Falcon cried chasing after them. Swift was beyond confused as she watched her "sister" and her "brother" argue.

"It wasn't like he was raping her, Bohusk! It was only a kiss! And she's 18! We can't shield her forever!"

"No f'ing way!" Bohusk cried." I told him if he tried anything his ass was mine!" The two continued to fight like an old married couple as Swift stood dumbfounded, until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"¿Ya que usted es el poder de especialidad es la velocidad, usted quiere competir con nosotros?" (1)

"Seguramente suena a la diversión" (2)

Swift knew she built for speed, both mental and physical, so she eagerly excepted the twin's offer. She was raced away while Bohusk, Falcon and Speedy continued to argue.

Butterfly: Well that's my chapter! R&R readers! Maiden's up next with the race, and if Speedy dies by the hand of Bohusk or not!

Maiden: That should be hilarious! Oh and a special thanks to jc013 for helping with ideas!

Bohusk: Falcon took away my bat with razor-wire...

Falcon: Oh quit being such a baby!

Butterfly: Here! You can have my spiked ball and chain!

Bohusk: Yes! Speedy! Yer' a dead man!

Maiden and Falcon: Great, now we gotta go clean up Speedy's blood off the floor.

Butterfly: R&R!

Spanish translations-

(1)- Since your specialty is speed, how race against us?

(2)- Sure, sounds like fun


	7. The Race

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 7- The Race

**Maiden; Wow, Butterfly rocked that last chapter, so let's hope I do the same. **

**Bohusk- Damit! Oh shit! Hide me! **

**Madien- What the hell is going on?**

**Bohusk- I broke Butterfly's spiked ball on a chain! She's gonna kill me!**

**Maiden- Don't look at me! **

**Bohusk- Ugh, where's Falcon? She'll help me.**

**Maiden- Somewhere with Raven. **

**Bohusk- *runs away* Falcon!!!**

**Maiden- ...Ok... well, on with the story!**

"Jhonen! Drop him!" Falcon cried chasing after them. Swift was beyond confused as she watched her "sister" and her "brother" argue.

"It wasn't like he was raping her, Bohusk! It was only a kiss! And she's 18! We can't shield her forever!"

"No f'ing way!" Bohusk cried." I told him if he tried anything his ass was mine!" The two continued to fight like an old married couple as Swift stood dumbfounded, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see the speed twins, Mas Y Menos.

"¿Ya que usted es el poder de especialidad es la velocidad, usted quiere competir con nosotros?" (1)

"Seguramente suena a la diversión" (2)

Swift knew she built for speed, both mental and physical, so she eagerly excepted the twin's offer. She was raced away while Bohusk, Falcon and Speedy continued to argue.

.25 seconds later, Swift and Mas y Menos stood outside Titans Tower facing the bay.

"¿Okey, tan cuáles son las reglas para la raza?" (3) Swift asked.

"Sólo un. Corremos de aquí a la Ciudad de Acero y atrás otra vez." (4) replied the speed twins. They took running stances while Swift levitated a few feet in the air and started to count down.

"En la cuenta de tres. ¡Un ... dos ... va!" (5) Within a flash, the three heros sped down the bay. Mas Y Menos' feet didn't even touch the water and Swift was nearly invisible in the air.

"Mas Y Menos! Si Podemos!" was barely audiable from the speed they were going.

Meanwhile, at the party...

Falcon and Raven were tending to Speedy's injuries he received from Bohusk. The archer suffered a fractured elbow, a few broken fingers, many bruises cuts and gashes. Light blue magic gently closed bleeding wounds and mended bones. Raven stood once she was finished with his left arm.

"You should be alright now."

"Thanks Rae, you to Nessa."

"No problem, Roy." replied Falcon. She stood and turned to her boyfriend who was standing a few feet away. "And the next time you want to pick a fight over something stupid, I swear to Azar that i'll..." her sentence was cut off with his mouth over hers. Bohusk broke thier contact and hid behind Raven. Afraid of what Falcon might do to him.

"You do realize i'm not helping you?" asked Rachel in a deadpan voice as she moved aside.

"Come on! I know this one book shop where they have the Necronomicon... not the "Evil Dead" one, but the H.P. Lovecraft one! Get back here!" Bohusk yelled at her as she walked away.

Falcon was about to approach him, but was distracted by Mas Y Menos' apparent cursing.

"¡Aquel malo clon nos golpeó! ¡Pero somos las cosas más rápidas en dos pies!" (6)

"What?" asked the four older Titans. Aaron poked his head out into the hallway and yelled...

"Hey said, 'I can't believe that evil clone beat us. We're the fastest things on two legs."

"Swift beat you? At a race?" asked Rachel and Vanessa. The speed twins nodded.

"And I beat you good to!" came Swift's voice.

"How the hell are you faster than those two?" asked Speedy. Swift shrugged.

"How about we get back to the party then?" Bohusk asked, desperatly trying to avoid his girlfriend's wrath. He succeeded in pushing Swift back into the living room, but was soon jerked backwards by the collar of his coat. A split second later, Falcon crushed her lips against his in a smoldering kiss. Bohusk completely lost himself in the depth and passion of it.

She broke the kiss to see his eyes had glazed over from the heat of it. She leaned in and whispered in his ear...

"If you pick a fight like that again, that is what you'll be missing out on for a while."

A few hours later, after Titans East went back home to Steele City, Bohusk was true to his word and got the team to watch 'Intruder'. About an hour in, Swift noticed at everyone was asleep except for her and Bohusk. Bohusk looked down at his sleeping girlfriend and smiled.

"Hey. Wake up sleeping beauty." he said softly. Vanessa sturred and sat up.

"Movie over?" she asked.

"Yep. Can you help us get the others into bed?"

"Sure." Swift took care of Robin and Starfire, Falcon took BB and Raven and Bohusk, Cyborg. Even with his super strenght, the hazel eyed boy still struggled with the robotic man's weight. Falcon had just tucked her sister into bed when she felt a tug on her dress. She turned to see a big pair of indigo eyes staring up at her.

"Goodnight Vanessa. Thanks for everything." Falcon hugged her little sister and smiled.

"You take my room for the night. I'll sleep in here with Rachel." Rebecca's small smile grew.

"Thanks."

"No thanks needed...sister." Swift smiled happily and floated off to Falcon's room. Her sister's living space was much like Raven's. The walls were painted a deep blue, she had the same bed as Raven made up with white sheets and blue comforter, a polished marble vanity with a mirror, matching dresser and several book cases filled to the brim with rather thick and heavy books. Swift rummaged through the dresser and pulled out a long black t-shirt. She discarded her shoes, stockings and Slayer shirt and slipped it on and crawled into bed.

Soon, she was swept up in her dreams, so she didn't notice the dark presence lurking in the corner of the dark room.

It moved out of the shadows and into the center of the room, letting the moonlight pouring in from the window to wash over his black and orange form. Slade. He crept closer until he was right above the sleeping girl. A black gloved hand pressed a small round mechanical device into her neck. Slade hit a button on his suit and Swift's eyes opened half lidded.

"Come my dear. We have work to do." he said.

"Yes master." She summoned her negatively charged powers and the two were gone in a silver flash.

**Maiden- Ok, it's time for Butterfly to take the stage and work her magic! **

**I'll be back for chapter 9.**

**Spanish translations- **

**1- Since your specialty is speed, how about a race?**

**2- Sure, sounds like fun**

**3- Ok, what's the rules for the race?**

**4- We race from here to Steele City and back.**

**5- On the count of three. One...Two...Go!**

**6- I can't believe that evil clone beat us! But we're the fastest things on two feet!**


	8. Missed me, missed me Now I gotta kill U

Butterfly: Well Maiden rocked out loud on the last chapter! Were you guys as ready as I was for this chapter?

(Bohusk shuffles in nervously holding my ruined ball and chain)

Butterfly: What the hell did you do?!

Bohusk: I may have broken the weapon on Speedy's head...

Butterfly: oh..... Okay!

(Bohusk stares at me dumbstruck)

Bohusk: Seriously? No killing me? Or putting me into a room with boy band music to torture me?

Butterfly: Nah, you just have to say the disclaimer for my chapter and we'll call it even.

Bohusk: Sweet! Ok, Butterfly, Maiden, or jc013 don't own Teen Titans, but there fanfic's rock any way!

Chapter 8: Missed Me, Missed Me, Now I Have to Kill You...

Soon, she was swept up in her dreams, so she didn't notice the dark presence lurking in the corner of the dark room.

It moved out of the shadows and into the center of the room, letting the moonlight pouring in from the window to wash over his black and orange form. Slade. He crept closer until he was right above the sleeping girl. A black gloved hand pressed a small round mechanical device into her neck. Slade hit a button on his suit and Swift's eyes opened half lidded.

"Come my dear. We have work to do." he said.

"Yes master." She summoned her negatively charged powers and the two were gone in a silver flash. She transported them outside of the tower. She approached the front door and ripped off the control pannel. She started sending waves of energy at the defense systems Cyborg had shown her earlier that day." Must destroy defenses..."

Speedy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came running out as Swift threw another energy wave at the tower. Slade glared at the boy and crossed his arms, signaling Swift to turn her attention toward the hero.

"Rebecca!" Speedy cried." Snap out of it! I don't want to hurt you!" A ball of silver energy flew past his ear and he gulped nervously." But I will if I want to stop you from hurting the others, and our home..."

Speedy sent an arrow at the young girl and she smiled, vanishing just before it reached her. Speedy gasped as he felt Swift's arms wrap around his waist from behind and put a knife to his throat. Swift chucked evilly and pressed her lips to his cheek. Roy's face turned cherry red.

"Missed me, missed me," She teased him like he had teased her ealier," Now I have to kill you, love. To bad, you had me falling for you too, young archer... But I must do as the master asks of me..."

A split second later, Swift was knocked off her feet by an orb of black and white aura. She scowled and looked up to see Bohusk, Raven, Falcon, and the other Titans helping Speedy up. She scowled and turned to look for Slade only to see he had fled. She turned toward her "family" and prepared to kill them all...

Butterfly: Okay so this one was short, more of an introduction to the problem at hand. Maiden's got the next one and she's gonna do great!

Bohusk: So you're sure you're not mad? I mean I could always get you another ball and chain.

Butterfly: No that's fine... You'll just be introducing storied with me for awhile... Oh and by the way... Jonas Brothers!

Bohusk: No! It burns! HIIIIISSSSSSSSSS! The pain of boy bands! They burn!

Butterfly: R&R readers!


	9. Our Sister His Apprentice

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 9- Our Sister; His Apprentice

**Maiden- We're on a roll! I know that last chapter left you wanting more so i'm here to give you more! **

**And just a quick note to all readers- I want to remind everyone why we write fanfics. To have fun and express ourselfs through our writing. Please don't send flames because you don't like an OC character or because the characters may be a little OOC. Read for enjoyment and have fun with the storyline. If you don't like a story, then dont read it. **

**With that said, i'm gonna need someone new to do the disclaimers since Bohusk is still unconsious from Butterfly's music torture with the Jonas Brothers. So, Robin, if you would be soo kind.**

**Robin- Sure Maiden. Neither MaidenOfTheMoonlight17, ButterflyxWriter13 or jc013 own Teen Titans or any of the other material that appears in the fic. But we love them anyway.**

"Missed me, missed me," She teased him like he had teased her ealier,"Now I have to kill you, love. To bad, you had me falling for you too, young archer... But I must do as the master asks of me..."

A split second later, Swift was knocked off her feet by an orb of black and white aura. She scowled and looked up to see Bohusk, Raven, Falcon, and the other Titans helping Speedy up. She scowled and turned to look for Slade only to see he had fled. She turned toward her "family" and prepared to kill them all...

"Rebecca, what the hell are you doing?!" screamed Raven.

"Obeying my master. He doesn't like you guys so i'm here to grant him his wish. To distroy the Teen Titans." she cackled.

"Wake up kid! You're bein' brainwashed!" Bohusk shouted.

"Enough talk. Fight!" A silver aura enveloped her hands and she came at the Titans full force. Raven, Falcon, Starfire, Joy and AJ stood in front of the team, ready for impact. Swift's negative magic went head to head with the four sorceresses and Tameranian.

"Seems you four are alot stronger than I gave you credit for." spat the young spellcaster. Her mouth twisted up in a wicked smile. "But I know your weaknesses!" She used her speed to manuver around the girls and went straight for the boys. A silver aura encased them and were lifted into the air.

"You will surrender to me or they die!"

"Once again...I CAN'T DIE!" shouted Bohusk from inside the energy bubble.

"Rebecca, you don't wanna do this!" pleaded Falcon in an attempt to reason with her.

"Oh but I do, _dear sister._ I was created for one thing and one thing only. To distroy the Teen Titans!"

"Then you need to find a new purpose in life, girl. Cause that ain't happenin'!" came a female voice.

"What!? Who dares?" A bolt of lightning hit her in the back, causing her to lose control of the energy bubble and fall forward. Looking up, she saw Titans East.

"Aqua-queer! For once i'm glad to see you!...But come within 2 feet of Vanessa and your ass is mine!" Bohusk shouted in responce to being saved. Aqualad rolled his eyes.

"Give it up. You're clearly outnumbered." Aqualad told her in a serious voice.

"Give up? Never. But I will say you've won this battle, Titans. But you will not win this war." Swift then dissapeared into a silver flash.

"You guys alright?" asked Bee as she helped Cyborg up.

"We're not hurt, but we're far from alright." mumbled Robin.

A few hours later, the 15 Titans stood around the opps room. All sulking from the loss of a comrade.

"This is just like the whole Terra thing all over again." stated Robin. This struck a nerve in Beast Boy.  
"Oh yeah? Well if you ask me, this is just like the time you betrayed us and became's Slade's little 'pet'!"

"This is nothing like that! I had no choice! She did!"

"Digo que Slade dejados la tienen. ¡Ella era solamente el problema del principio!" (1) argued Mas Y Menos.

"How can you say that!? She's our family!" stormed Jhonen.

It wasn't long before every Titan in the room besides Raven and Falcon were arguing. The noise escacladed into a loud roar. The sisters clamped their hands over thier ears to dilute the noise, but to no avail.

"SHUT UP!" they shouted. The arguing came to a standstill. Raven was the first to speak.

"Swift is gone. Wether it was of her own free will or not, she's gone and we have to except that. Arguing about it isn't gonna bring her back."

Everyone looked at eachother and bowed thier heads in defeat.

"So what now?" asked Aqualad.

"We wait." replied Robin. "If thiers one thing that we've learned about Slade from all these years of fighting him, he'll strike again soon. We take Swift down then. In the meantime, we try to figure out what made her turn on us. Made from Slade or no, she don't seem like the kind of clone that would decive us like that."

"Maybe the security cameras can give us some answers." added Cyborg who ran to the supercomputer. Raven grabbed her sister's hand.

"We'll go meditate and see if we can't get a lock on her." Robin turned to Titans East.

"You guys are welcome to stay here until this whole ordeal is over."

"Thanks Robin." Speedy said in a low voice. Robin put his hand to his friend's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Roy. I know how much you liked her. But don't worry, we will get her back." Speedy managed a small smile. Robin then turned to Bumble Bee.

"Bee, you were with Cyborg when he showed Swift the security features in the tower, right?" Bee nodded.

"Then where do you think she'll strike next?" The yellow and black hero thought for a second.  
"My guess would be the central mainframe. It controls everything in the tower. From the lights to the defense mechanisms."

"Anyway you two can reroute things to a different circut? That's our best way of counteracting her attacks."

"It would take a few hours but it's do-able." Robin smiled before taking off to join Cyborg at the computer.

**Maiden- That's it for this chapter. Next is jc013 with part of the battle scene. **

**Robin- Good news is that we're almost done with this fic!**

**Maiden- You sound a little too happy about that, bird brain.**

**Robin-...what!? No! I was just saying!  
Maiden-...not buying it. As i'm sure you remember, 'Boy Wonder's Bird Walk' is still part of 'Undercover'. That could go straight to YouTube if I wanted. **

**Robin- Oh God no!**


	10. Just Talking

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 10- Just Talking

jc013- All right ladies and gents, i'm back and-- :**Notices Bohusk who still scared:** Dude, what the hell happened?

Bohusk- Well due to me kicking Speedy's a**, Butterfly made me listen to Jonas Brothers. :**Shivers in fear:**

jc013- You poor bastard. :**Grabs out ipod and gives it to Bohusk**: Listen to some Mercyful Fate, maybe some "Evil" will help.

Bohusk- Thanks dude **:Walks away leaving jc013 alone**:

jc013- Well that was something** :Looks back at the reader: **Well, enjoy this chapter. Maiden said i'll do a bit of the action scene, but i think what i have might be a little more......Thoughtful. Enjoy......Now where's Robin, gonna torture him good.

"Then where do you think she'll strike next?" The yellow and black hero thought for a second.  
"My guess would be the central mainframe. It controls everything in the tower. From the lights to the defense mechanisms."

"Anyway you two can reroute things to a different circut? That's our best way of counteracting her attacks."

"It would take a few hours but it's do-able." Robin smiled before taking off to join Cyborg at the computer.

30 mins later, Speedy was outside Titans tower gazing at the stars. Clearly he was still a bit sad that the chick he liked turned out to be evil.......Man, which guy hasn't there before, am i right? Back to the story.

"Yo Robin Hood!" Speedy turned his head when he heard that voice and seen Bohusk sitting on a rock. So Speedy (In fear maybe) backed up a bit.

"Relax, i'm not gonna try to hurt you. I just came to talk." Bohusk said while holding his hands up in front of him to prove he wasn't of any danger. Speedy then sighed in relief and went over and sat next to Bohusk.

"Sorry, just a little offset." Speedy said while still looking at the stars.

"About Swift turning on us, who ain't." Bohusk said as he took a soda out and took a sip out of it. He then offered another to Speedy who grabbed it.

"It's just...Well she's maybe the first girl who i actually have feelings for and it's not one of "Those" types of feelings. It's love!" Speedy said as he opened his soda. "I mean hell! Most girls i like, i just wanna go in, but with her. I just wanna take things slow!"

"Well let me tell you something." Bohusk replied to Speedy who thought he was gonna get a lecture on how not to mess with Swift. "I've been with a lot of girls. Prep, goth, sporty, sl*tty, emo, nerdy, skater, and so on. But those girls, I never really thought of having anything real with them, just like you. It was like a eagle getting fish." Bohusk did a swooping motion with his hands. "Just go in for the kill."

"But when you met Vanessa, you felt like taking things slow?" Speedy countered.

"Disco my friend, i realized that something special could come out of this. I knew that she'll be the one who i want to spend my life with. Even going though problems with her." Bohusk answered before chugging down his soda and getting another out.

"Even going though 6 demons because of her father's curse?"

"Don't remind me." Bohusk then got up and looked at the sky. "What i'm saying is you choose that special someone based on who you love most, which in your case is Swift. You usually have some hardships, but you can make it though....Just as long that you don't f**k up."

Speedy tried to process the little speech, but..."Understood some of it, but i'm just lost." Bohusk just smiled at him and raising his soda.

"It come more clear soon, now i wanna talk to you about a different matter."

"What?"

"You and me are gonna do a little side mission, separate from the other's plans." Bohusk said as he rose up a weird remote looking thing with a screen which made Speedy confused.

"Put a little tracker on her before Becca disappeared. That is if you want your girlfriend back."

"Does Vanessa know about this plan?" Speedy asked as he grabbed and looked at the remote. Bohusk then looked a little awkward but calm.

"No she does not. And she won't. Most likely wouldn't approve of this either."

"Then why do you want my help?" Speedy asked.

"Cause' we're going all sneaky stealthy Metal Gear Soild style with this mission and I know you want Swift back cause' you love her. Now are you in?" Bohusk said as he put out his hand. Speedy then looked out the tower in deep thought. He then turned around and then shook Bohusk's hand.

"Oh right, i'm in. What's first?" Speedy asked as he smiled.

jc013- All right then, great chapter. Now it's onto Butterfly with the next chapter. :Notices Robin and smiles: Good. Hey Robin!

Robin- What?! :**jc013 then handcuffs him to a chair:** What the?! jc013, what are you doing?!

jc013- Having some fun, killing time. :**Looks over to random guy with boombox**: Track 12!

Robin- Wait, what's :**The song "Bird Walk" plays and Robin's eyes grow big in fear**: NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!


	11. In Her Eyes

Butterfly: So the tables have all shifted to me! Bwahahaha! Just kidding! I'm totally psyched to write this chapter! (**Notices Robin struggling to free himself from his handcuffs) **Do I even want to ask what kind of torture jc013 put you through?

Robin: He's a mad-man I tell you! He played "Bird Walk" over and over… And over… And then he hit repeat and walked away! Raven was merciful enough to turn the music off, but they won't let me go!

Butterfly: Hm… Oh Bohusk! **(Bohusk appears with ipod in his ear, head bobbing to the beat of his music)**

Bohusk **(Removing one ear-phone**): What do ya' need now, woman?

Butterfly: Would you do me one insy winsy, little, favor? **(Bohusk nodded in a bored tone and I leaned up to whisper in his ear. The hero fell over laughing and agrees.) **Thank you, but before you do, would you say the line?

Bohusk: Oh, yeah, I kinda owe ya, huh? Okay, MaidenoftheMoonLight17, ButterflyxWriter13, and jc013 don't own Teen Titans. Now, Bird Boy! You're mine!

**(Bohusk kicks the boom box and watches as Robin screams in terror as the "Bird Walk" song plays again.)**

Butterfly: Ah, the sound of torture in the evening is so peaceful… Thank you, Bohusk. I'll leave you to his demise, hun.

Chapter 11: In Her Eyes

"Then why do you want my help?" Speedy asked.

"Cause' we're going all sneaky stealthy Metal Gear Solid style with this mission and I know you want Swift back cause' you love her. Now are you in?" Bohusk said as he put out his hand. Speedy then looked out the tower in deep thought. He then turned around and then shook Bohusk's hand.

"Alright, I'm in. So what's first?" Speedy asked as he smiled. Bohusk said nothing but held stood and started off the island. Speedy followed loyally behind him. The two heroes moved down the island's shore past the usual training spot, to a large cave.

"I found this cave a while back. It leads straight into Jump City," Bohusk said leading Speedy into the dark cavern.. The duo walked in silence for a while before Bohusk spoke again." Can I ask you a question?"

"You don't seem like one to ask if you can do anything, but go ahead," Speedy chuckled dryly. Bohusk grinned and punched his arm playfully. Speedy, vaguely wondered how the boy could see in the dark, before dismissing the thought.

"What do you see in her eyes?" Bohusk asked. Speedy halted to a stop and stared at the young man opposite him." I know that may sound weird, but I want to know… BB says he sees a spiral galaxy behind Raven's deep amethyst eyes; something as wondrous and awe-inspiring as Raven is to him. And when I look into Nessa's eyes, I see snow…"

"Snow?" Speedy asked raising an eyebrow in confusion. Bohusk's face was hard to see in the dark, but Speedy swore he saw the hero's face flame a shade of red as he stared at the ground.

"Nessa is pure as light itself and just as wonderful," Bohusk explained," like a snow covered mountain after the first snowfall of winter…"

"Autumn," Speedy said with a soft smile," When I looked into her indigo eyes, I saw all the wonderful things in autumn. It's my favorite season, and when I stared into her eyes, I swear I could see golden leaves falling and smell warm apple cinnamon cider… Camp fires and red mixed with orange leaves… It's inviting, and fiery, and so unique… Just like Swift."

"You passed," Bohusk said. Speedy didn't ask what he meant, because they came to an opening in the cave. They entered a large open rock field; cliffs fifty feet up on either side of them, and a large astronomy tower farther up the rocky path." He's keeping her there. I can just feel her energy… But he's not around. He's probably keeping her here for safe keeping until his next attack…"

"You shouldn't be here brother," Swift said. Both boys looked up to see the small girl a few meters ahead of them on the rocky path. Speedy felt his heart give a painful squeeze at the sight of her. She had changed into a black leotard, cape and combat boots. The only familiar thing about her was her silver star necklace, the onyx charm glinting in the faint moonlight." I thought I made it clear that I was ordered to destroy you… You should have stayed at the tower…"

"You only said that to protect us, Becca," Bohusk said chuckling as his "sister" scowled." Besides, I said we were family; family never leaves the other ones behind. I'm not leaving you Swift… And Speedy here is too attached to say no."

"Becca! Don't you remember us?" Speedy cried. Swift flicked her wrist and a wave of silver energy knocked them both back off their feet. She advanced on them slowly, not taking the time to use her super speed. She was toying with them." Becca, please! I need to hear you say you're still you! I mean I think I-"

"Don't finish that sentence…" Swift said. Her voice was cold and lifeless. Speedy moves slowly towards her. He gazed at Bohusk for one moment and the hazel eyed boy nodded, telling him to go through with his thought." You should have left me be."

"I can't do that," Speedy said in a loving tone. He moved closer to Swift and she took a step back." And you know why, Swift… You walked into that tower today, and stole my heart. You said only a few words to me at first, but when you blushed, and tried to kick me, I knew I had to be with you.." Another step closer." I knew you were the one I would give my own life for, just to protect." Another step. He reached out and touched her cheek now, Swift flinched." I knew from that moment that I needed to make you mine. You were so small and beautiful; but tough as nails and fiery too." He moved to pulled her tightly against his chest now. Swift let him, to stunned to move." I knew from that first moment that I loved you. And when we talked at your party, and I realized how much I had in common with you; how easy it was just to be with you; I had to try to kiss you."

'Don't say these things!" Swift stumbled over her words. Speedy chuckled and kissed her forehead. Swift gave a sigh of contentment and couldn't help but lean closer to his touch. But soon stiffened again." No! I'm a hybrid; a demoness and an outcast! You shouldn't love-"

"But I do," Speedy said smiling and kissing her nose this time." I love you Rebecca Arella Roth, I love you. Whenever I look into your eyes, I'm reminded of that fact and I want to hold you like this all the time. And now, I have to save you, to save me… Because you are my world now and I refuse to live with out you. Before this day, my life was dark; I only lived to save people from villains. Then you appeared and a giant light appeared in my darkness. I can't live without my light, Becca. I can't live with out my Rebecca."

And then he kissed her. He leaned down and kissed Swift with a kiss that made her toes curl and her face flame red. So much pent-up passion was in this one kiss, that the fog over Swift's mind, lifted and she could only think about, see, feel, or smell Speedy. The chip on her neck frizzed and sparked and fell to the ground as Swift threw her arms around Speedy's neck and held him tightly to her. Bohusk cleared his throat and crossed his arms after three minutes of this.

"Sorry," Swift said softly as Speedy pulled his face back from hers. Speedy shook his head to say she was forgiven." I mean for everything… I almost killed you, Roy! And everyone else! I don't think they'll ever trust me again! I want to apologize, but how can you ever forgive-"

"There's nothing to forgive," Speedy said kissing her temple lightly. Bohusk snatched Swift out of the hero's arms and pulled her up into a hug, two feet off the ground." We're just glad to have you back, Becca… Let's get her home and explain to the others what happened…"

The trio hurried back through the cave, holding hands, Swift in the middle, as they ran back home.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"So it wasn't Swift," Speedy finished the story before the Titans," It was Slade all along! She was being mind-controlled by this." He held out the ruined chip and tossed it to Cyborg." She was good after all!"

"Oh joy!" Starfire cried. She ran over and scooped Swift into a bone-crushing hug at the same time Raven and Falcon did." I knew our new sister was not of the evil side! She had to be good!" chirped the Tameranian.

'Yeah," Bohusk said with a smile," She's too small and fairy-like to be a damn villain. Much more suited for making sugar plums and kicking bad guy ass!"

Falcon and Swift sent identical glares at Bohusk, but he remained unphased to their anger. He was too happy to have his sister back. Swift began to cry and held onto her family tight. Bohusk got up and joined the hug, patting Swift's head as she sniffed.

'I'm s-so sor-rry!" Swift managed." If I was only stronger, I c-could h-have stopped S-Slade and this whole m-mess! I only w-wish for you all to f-forgive me!"

No one spoke, because they were all crying now. The Titans East, Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos and Aqua Lad clinging to Swift's left; The real Titans, Robin holding Star's hand and Star holding Swift as Cyborg hugged around her. Beast Boy and Bohusk were behind Swift, patting her head and sniffing away tears. Even A.J. and Joy, along with Raven and Falcon, were crying and blowing things up in the kitchen, but no one cared. And lastly, Speedy was holding Swift's free hand, wiping his eyes.

"Johan don't tell me you're actually crying," Falcon said with a forced chuckle," Not my tough as nails, man! Mr. 'I won't cry for anything', Johan?"

'Shut-up! I have something in my eye!" Bohusk said with a scowl. Swift laughed and pulled everyone in closer. Her family… As crazy, disfunctional and quirky as they were, they were _hers_. The way they held her tightly told her that much…

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Butterfly: So this was my chapter, still sketchy on whether or not this is the last chapter or if Maiden will do the last one, with how Slade reacts.

Robin: Butterfly! Have mercy! Please tell Johan to stop!

Bohusk: She doesn't order me around!

Butterfly: He's right, that's Falcon's job. Any way, R&R readers! Bohusk, put the chicken dance on next! We can see if A.J. can control him to dance along with the music!

Bohusk: I like the way you think little lady. A.J.!

Robin: Mercy!

Maiden: Ok laides and gents of Rock N' Roll (kidding...mostly) i'm writing the next chapter. The final chapter. So keep a watch out for it!


	12. Home Is Where The Heart Is

Teen Titans

Two Halves Equal A Whole

Chapter 12- Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Maiden: Ok, I think it's unanimous; that last chapter rocked indefinatly! **

**Falcon: Oh yeah. Especially what Jhonen said about the Roth women's eyes. That was unbelivably sweet! **

**Maiden: Hey Falcon. Speaking of Metal Head, where is he? Still torturing Robin?**

**Falcon: Naw. Him and Beastboy went to get pizza. They'll be back soon. But we're gonna have to let 'Bird Walk' go soon. Starfire's beginning to worry. **

**Maiden: Ok. We'll let him out....eventually. *cracks evil smile* Oh Raven!**

**Raven: *appears out of a black aura* What?**

**Maiden: Go play Robin a little music will ya hun? It's track 10. *hands Raven a CD***

**Raven: What's this?**

**Maiden: Chicken Dance *the three girls stare at eachother for a minute and fall to the ground in a laughing fit***

**Raven: *takes off with the CD, seconds later, the music blared and Robin screams could be heard***

**Falcon: *laughs* I like the way you think.**

**Maiden: Thanks Nessa. Mind doin' the intro for me?**

**Falcon: Sure. Just as a recap, none of the three writers for this fic, being MaidenOfTheMoonlight17, ButterflyxWriter13 or jc013 own Teen Titans or any of the media used in the fic. **

No one spoke, because they were all crying now. The Titans East, Bumble Bee, Mas y Menos and Aqua Lad clinging to Swift's left; The real Titans, Robin holding Star's hand and Star holding Swift as Cyborg hugged around her. Beast Boy and Bohusk were behind Swift, patting her head and sniffing away tears. Even A.J. and Joy, along with Raven and Falcon, were crying and blowing things up in the kitchen, but no one cared. And lastly, Speedy was holding Swift's free hand, wiping his eyes.

"Johan don't tell me you're actually crying," Falcon said with a forced chuckle," Not my tough as nails, man! Mr. 'I won't cry for anything', Johan?"

'Shut-up! I have something in my eye!" Bohusk said with a scowl. Swift laughed and pulled everyone in closer. Her family… As crazy, disfunctional and quirky as they were, they were _hers_. The way they held her tightly told her that much…

A week had passed since Swift found a family with the Titans. Starfire had been true to her word and had taken the small girl clothes shopping. Taking full advantage of the Titan's rather large bank account. Speedy refused to leave Swift's side even for a moment, causing his team to stay on with the original Titans permanently. (not that they didn't see this comming nor minded it)

The renovations for Swift soon turned into a big budgeted project, adding another floor to Titans Tower. It was almost like 'Extreme Makeover; Home Edition' had taken refuge in the tower. Today, Swift had ventured out to the mall with her sisters on a mission to return the hideous pink clothes Starfire had snuck into her wardrobe. Swift wore her Slayer shirt proudly. Knotting the loose fabric in the back to make it fit her petite figure. She still opted for her usual dark denim skirt, fishnet tights and blue and purple converse with her onyx star necklace.

Falcon walked on the right of her. In a short blue and silver t-shirt, black capris, a white studded belt, blue Etnies and her opal sun necklace with the rose necklace from Bohusk.

Raven was on the left of Swift in a black and lavender tanktop, black jeans and purple Vans along with her amethyst moon choker.

"I can't believe Starfire bought me Hannah Montana crap!" scowled the youngest mage. Her sisters chuckled lightly.

"And don't forget the Britney Spears shirt." Swift rolled her indigo eyes.

"Aside from having to return half your wardrobe, did you have fun Becca?" asked Raven.

"Sure did Rach. I liked 'girl bonding time' with my sisters." Swift finished with a grin.

"We're happy you feel that way, 'cause it's not over yet." Falcon winked and took her younger sister's hand while Raven grasped the other.

"Where are we going?" asked Swift.

"You'll see." replied her sisters. The twins drug Swift halfway across the mall to the food court where Bohusk, Speedy and Beastboy were waiting for them, decked out in thier holorings. (except for Bohusk who thought they were unnessesary and heavy as hell to wear)

"Think of this as your first date." Beast Boy answered with a large smile.

"And who better to tag along on your first date than your sisters and brother?" asked Bohusk as he gave her a hug. "But don't think this has changed anything I said before about turning him into a human popsicle." Falcon hit his arm playfully.

"What? I'm just tellin' the truth, babe."

'Whatever. Just _try _to be a good boy and get along with Speedy today."

"I'm always good...well, 40% of the time." The other four Titans snickered at his remark. Bohusk took a sip of his soda and almost did a spit take on Speedy when he glanced toward the main escalator. He stood and yelled across the walkway.

"Yo, old lady! Your son is sittin' on the escalator!" A middle aged woman turned his way and gave him a rather ugly stare.

"Fine! But don't be expecting us to clean up that bloodbath!" He sat back down and threw his arm around his girlfriend.

"Your room should be ready for you in a few days, Swift." said the changeling.

"Good! I'm tired of having to share a room with AJ. She's sweet and all but she can really work on someone's nerves. But not nearly as bad as Starfire." Speedy grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"But you gotta give her some credit. After all, she was the one who found your sisters and you when Slade kidnapped them." Bohusk reasoned. Swift thought for a minute and shrugged. Then, a loud gear-grinding sound echoed through the building. Seconds later, the fire department along with several EMS trucks appeared around the escalator. Beast Boy got up an approached a civilian.

"Dude. What happened?"

"Some kid was just killed by that escalator. His mother wouldn't make him stand up so his clothes got stuck in the track and it dragged him underneath it." The changeling's peach colored face was drained of all color for a moment. He returned to his comrades and informed them of the accident.

"I told ya." and Bohusk took another sip from his soda.

**Madien: Ok dudes and dudettes! That's it for this fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it. *hears a blood churning scream* What the hell?**

**Beastboy: *pops up laughing* We just let Robin out and he ran straight for Starfire crying into her uniform top.**

**Madien: *laughs with him* **

**Cyborg: Yo! We just reached one million hits on YouTube!**

**Maiden: Yall filmed that?**

**Bohusk: Hell ya! And it's even bigger than 'Boy Wonder's Bird Walk' in 'Undercover'**

**Maiden: Somehow, I dought that. But ok. *hears Robin crying* Damn, how long did we leave him in there?**

**Falcon: 6 hours, but who's counting?**


End file.
